


In Essence

by aqua_relle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kurapika has feelings, M/M, maybe canon-compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_relle/pseuds/aqua_relle
Summary: Kurapika's reflection on the feelings he has for the one that had become a voice that lived in his voicemail, his phone translating the digital sound signals to a deep voice saying: “I miss you.”
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	In Essence

Kurapika hadn’t had a quiet night in a while. 

A night where he didn’t have to protect himself against the enemies of the Nostrade family.

A night where he didn’t have to protect himself from the twisted retelling of his clan’s demise provided by his unconscious. 

The sounds of the city didn’t vary very often. York New will forever be a hub of faceless executives rushing by, arguing with someone over the phone, neon paint adorned, obnoxious teenagers heading to the next rave and, of course, Hunters searching for jobs, their auras glowing intensely at the search of a new quest to satisfy curiosity and/or bloodlust.

Kurapika felt heavy. It’d been months since he last enjoyed the harmonious cacophony, the noise pulling him out of his never-ending vortex of vengeance, reminding him of the memories he’d made with his few friends he held so dear.

One of them whom he could see tonight. 

The one that never ceased looking out for him, despite all of the pressure to finish medical school, to accomplish his dream. 

The only person he’d ever kissed, ever undressed for, ever allowed himself to be completely vulnerable with.

Ever let him brush his teeth, tuck him into bed, let himself be comforted by other than his own mother.

The one that had become a voice that lived in his voicemail, his phone translating the digital sound signals to a deep voice saying: “I miss you.”

The one he should be visiting tonight, but instead there he was wandering aimlessly instead. What was he even doing here? The guilt had doubled in weight, straining his body the same as when he trained to open the Testing Gate.

Before his mind spiraled further down into the familiar oblivion of self-deprecation, he stopped dead in his tracks.

  
  


That god-awful cologne. That unbalanced mix of musky and floral that made absolutely no sense.

  
  


Kurapika’s heart sank as he scanned the area carefully, simultaneously afraid and hopeful that he might see his best friend walking down the street. 

What he saw instead, spotted amongst the crowd, was a woman in a small tight black dress hanging off a dark haired, tall - not as tall as him - man. She was giggling at something he said, stumbling a little in her heels. 

That could be him...it wouldn’t be would it? Kurapika gulped watching frozen, as the man disappeared from view. He couldn’t stop the other man from seeing other people if he wanted to right? It’s not like they were  _ a thing _ , or could be  _ a thing _ at all. At least not right now.

He couldn’t ask him to wait for the end of his quest, because Kurapika knew that if he did ask, the man would accept without skipping a beat.  Kurapika knew that if he asked the other to willingly sacrifice everything for him, he would do it.  Though the blonde would probably never hear the end of it. 

Suddenly, he feels his phone vibrate aggressively in his pocket, interrupting his inner monologue. This better not be about work, he did not have to be there for another twenty-four hours. After struggling to get the buzzing device out from under his tabard, he glanced at the caller id.  


It’s him. 

How did he always seem to know? Kurapika had to chuckle at the man’s typically impeccable timing. 

As he does only on the rarest of occasions, he presses “Talk” with an eager thumb and brings the phone up to his right ear.

“Kurapika! You-”

“I miss you too Leorio,” Kurapika cuts him off as softly as he can.

A pause ensues, the rush of adrenaline making the blonde grip the phone tighter, bracing for a loud, angry lecture from the aspiring doctor. Internally, he knows he has no right to say this, but he wanted to be able to return some of the sappy and disgustingly honest declarations of love he’d gotten through the years of knowing the man.

Instead a chuckle followed by a short sigh at the other end of the line,

“You didn’t even let me finish, Pika.”

Kurapika is pretty sure Leorio can hear his heavy breaths on the other end of the line, maybe even his heartbeat too, feeling his heart thumping in his ears. Usually, he would be embarrassed, but for lack of time and a sudden need to smell the man and physically show him the love he so rarely permits himself to feel, he says instead:

“What are you up to right now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Rewatching Hunter x Hunter, and I was reminded of how much I love LeoPika and how I only want the best for these two awkward ass goofs.


End file.
